


Peach Schnapps   and Vodka

by SouthsideAlice



Series: To be seen… [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideAlice/pseuds/SouthsideAlice
Summary: The first time Alice and Mary kiss it’s in Hermione’s closet during a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven.





	Peach Schnapps   and Vodka

The first time Alice and Mary kiss it’s in Hermione’s closet during a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. 

It tastes of peach schnapps and vodka.

Mary sneaks her hands up Alice’s top, not that there’s much top there to sneak up. Alice admits later that she was impressed (it made Mary’s heart swell and burst with pride, even if she didn’t know exactly why). The Mary Alice knew would not have done that in a million years. Her best friend. 

Mary doesn’t have time to think about it because now Alice’s tongue is snaking its way into her mouth. And she knows in the back of her mind that it’s wrong, so why does it feel so right. 

Alice’s red lipstick tastes like cherries. 

What would her parents say if they saw what she was doing?? She was a good Catholic girl after all. They’d say it was a sin no doubt. It didn’t feel like one. 

They didn’t like Alice as it was. She was nothing but trailer trash (in Penelope’s words). But she could have turned out worse, they asserted. With parents like that it was a wonder she wasn’t dead. If only she’d wear more clothes though. She didn’t want people to think that she was asking for it did she?? 

Alice’s hoop earrings are snagging on Mary’s red hair but she doesn’t care. There’s a snapping noise and somewhere in the back of Mary’s mind she registers that it’s her bra strap. She doesn’t care about that either. Not really. Even though it’s her favourite one.

She doesn’t care about anything but Alice’s mouth on hers. 

Alice remarks later on that Mary’s lipgloss tastes like candyfloss. It’s so sweet, just like the girl who wears it. 

The last time Alice and Mary kiss is in the bathrooms after homecoming. Mary can feel Alice’s three-months-along baby bump as she presses against her. The baby that Alice has just told her about. 

Alice’s tears taste like salt and they mingle with Mary’s on her cheeks. 

Alice goes away the next day and when she comes back she’s changed. 

Her words are meaner, her curves fuller, her eyes sadder, her tongue harsher. 

She doesn’t run track anymore. She doesn’t hang around with Mary anymore. She doesn’t really smile anymore. 

Mary never asks what happened with the baby. Whether it was a boy or a girl. She told Fred, Mary knew, because Fred had told Mary. It was a boy.

The next time Alice and Mary have a proper conversation that’s about anything other than small-talk it’s years later. Their children are sixteen. Mary and Fred are divorced. 

Alice and Hal are not. 

It’s in the Andrews’ kitchen at Fred’s (belated) Happy-Birthday-Because-You-Almost-Died-And-We-Feel-Bad Party where Alice had been standing all day as people flocked in and out. Her hands shook slightly as she stared at the glass of lemonade in her hand.

Fred had nearly hid himself in there with her all day until Reggie Mantle had seen him and dragged him out to join them. 

“Alice,” Mary nodded and offered a small smile. 

“Mary,” Alice replied with an even tighter lipped one. 

They stand and look at each other for a moment until Alice finally breaks the silence. “You know your parents called me a slut five minutes ago,” she says casually. “You’re lucky that I had enough self-control to not throw something at them.”

“Alice…” Mary began but Alice cut her off. 

“It doesn’t matter,” she intervenes in a tired voice. “It’s not like I care.” 

Mary clicks the door locked behind her and leans up against it. 

“No ones going to come in,” she whispers. “You can talk about it if you want.” 

“About what?” Alice snaps but Mary could tell that she knew what. 

“You know…” Mary hesitates as she stands next to Alice. 

Alice’s eyes swim with tears as Mary looks at her. So Mary does the only thing that she can think of in the spur of the moment. 

She kisses her. 

The glass Alice is holding crashes to the floor but she doesn’t pull away. In fact she leans in closer. 

Alice’s lipstick still tastes like cherries. 

Mary’s doesn’t taste like candyfloss anymore. It tastes like maple syrup. Still sweet, but richer. 

This time it tastes like lemonade instead of tears or vodka. It’s different. 

Mary likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This is my first fanfic and I’m actually really proud of it!! Please leave kudos and comment what you liked or didn’t like!!  
> xxx


End file.
